


Wait and See

by Onyourlft



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: CS Secret Santa, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, I had a dream about this and had to write it, Surfer AU, journalist!Emma, surfer!Killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyourlft/pseuds/Onyourlft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones is a world class surfer. Emma Swan is a journalist tasked with exposing his life and career to his fans. Neither knew a single interview could mark the beginning of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seriously. Who wears a suit to the beach?

Killian wasn't talking about a swimsuit either. A full blown pantsuit. What the hell?

She stood on the pier, her tailored pants falling neatly over her manicure toes that peeped from the front of her open toed heels. His gaze travelled further up, meeting a conservatively covered chest. She had to be dying from the heat. But a glance at her face told him that she hadn't even broken out in a sweat.

Killian adjusted his surfboard, his wetsuit making his skin itch. He took his time walking towards her though, stopping and signing a few autographs. Finally, the small crowd was gone.

Turning to his brother, he grinned. "How much do you bet she's a newbie?" He asked. Liam gave him a disapproving look, balancing his own surfboard by his side.

"Don't be mean," Liam said, taking Killian's surfboard from him. Killian just rolled his eyes and grinned, walking back to the attractive woman who stood extremely overdressed for the beach.

"Emma Swan, correct?"

Her blonde curls didn't loose their shape as she nodded, and he watched as she extended her hand for him to shake. Killian just smiled and grabbed it, bringing it to his salty lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. I'm-"

“I know who you are,” she said, pulling her hand away, her gaze piercing and steady, unlike most of the women he encountered. If they weren’t fangirls screaming in his presence, they were women who seemed to stop and stare, obviously checking him out. It seemed that in this case, Emma Swan was neither of those things. "It's not hard to, Mr. Jones. You've got...quite the reputation."

Killian's grin widened. So she did know who he was. That made things easier. It was always such a bother explaining why he would suddenly be surrounded by a crowd. It was a conversation he had had far too many times. He watched as she pulled out a recorder, then his gaze scoured over her body, wishing that he could cast away her infernal pantsuit that he was sure obscured his view of a jaw dropping figure. A quick lick of his lips, and the question tumbled from his mouth.

"Could you unzip me? It's awfully hot out here." The black of the wetsuit was absorbing the sunlight and had long since evaporated the lingering water away, leaving him in an itchy full body second skin. 

He turned his back to Emma, but he didn’t have to be facing her to know that he had been dealt an eye roll. A quick tug, and the pressure was released from his chest. Turning, Killian grabbed the end of his sleeves, tugging both loose. Soon, the wetsuit fell forward, still wrapped around his legs. Water dripped from his hair, rolling down his face, neck, and the chest. He knew because he felt her eyes follow it. As he shook the water from his hair, he watched as she wrinkled her nose, taking a step back.

Oh, she was going to be a joy to rile up.

"If you don't mind," Emma said, turning the recorder on. "I'd like to get started. Now, it's a rare occurrence for a surfer to come out of the United Kingdom, let alone someone from the north. How'd you come to southern California?"

Killian laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, my brother had everything to do with it. He was working with the Royal Navy while I was in school, and ended up here. I followed about a year after he moved. Surfing...just happened." That all was a lie, and if her eyes narrowing had anything to do with it, she knew it was as well.

"And what about Milah Gold? How did you cope with her death surfing the Mavericks in Half Moon Bay?"

"Getting to the important questions fast, aren't you, Swan?" He sneered, feeling this interview going sour very quickly. He glanced at his brother who gave him a reassuring nod before relaxing. "You could've at least bought me dinner first, love."

After receiving an unimpressed look he answered her question. 

"Milah died doing what she loved. She'd surfed since she was a wee lass, and her accident was...unfortunate and hard to move on from. I'm glad I had my brother."

Killian looked down and looked back up, sighing deeply. His smile had disappeared from both his lips and his eyes had lost their humorous glint. Emma's expression softened, and she laid a hand on his arm.

"We don't have to continue...I'm sorry," she said. Killian shook his head.

"It's fine, love. It's been, hell, five years?," he sighed. "Just...keep going."

They stood there, the questions and answers going back and forth. Soon, the sun was setting over the water. Emma sighed, shifting for what seemed like millionth time.

"Alright. That's all for today," Emma said. Killian just nodded as she tucked away her recorder in her pocket.

"Safe travels, Swan. And next time, that-“ he gestured to her outfit. “ -is unnecessary and out of place. You’re not on camera, love. So wear what you want. It is the beach after all."

A dazzling smile graced Emma's lips, causing Killian's heart to flutter.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw her, it was mid-December, in Hawaii. The waves were crashing down on the beach in the warm glow of the early morning sun with promise of a day of good surfing. The early hour meant that they had the beach to themselves. Emma sat on the warming sand, and he sat on his board that floated a few yards away from shore. He raised his hand in greeting, and she smiled back in return. 

A swell pushed him up, immediately drawing his attention away from the woman on the beach. He quickly laid down on the board, stroking to catch up with it. Rising to his feet, Killian carefully balanced, naturally taking up the regular foot stance. His fingers skimmed the water as he gained speed, the tranquility of the near silence comforting. Conditions were right, and the wave started to curl over his head. Tube-riding was his favorite. Surrounded by water, racing to exit the tunnel before gravity pulled the water down.

Killian felt the wave weaken, and he cut the board upward, and fell backwards. The wave crashed down over him, and he let it carry him towards shore. He broke the surface of the water with a gasp, grasping onto his board as he neared the beach. 

The first breath he took when he surfaced was his favourite. It was that one exhilarating moment that made him feel so alive. 

Killian hoisted himself back up onto his board, and started paddling the rest of the way towards shore. When it was shallow enough, he slid off and walked the rest of the way. Longboard in hand, he walked past Emma. He felt her eyes on him as he thrusted the board upright in the sand, wrestling with it until it was wedged stiffly. Killian turned back to the ocean and plopped down beside the journalist.

“Mornin’,” he said softly as he looked out to the horizon. 

“Good morning. You caught a few good waves this morning,“ Emma said politely, adjusting her cover up. Killian smiled.

"Aye. I see you took my advice."

Emma looked confused, then realisation crossed her face as she noticed his eyes had glanced over her appropriate beach wear. She just hummed in response, fiddling with the camera in her lap. They sat in silence and watched the sun slowly ascend. Killian turned his head, and soon discovered that despite the beauty of the dawning sun in front of him, Emma Swan was a sight to behold that couldn’t compare. 

“I took some great pictures," she said. A laugh caught his attention and he turned to see a group of teenagers running into the surf with their boards. He didn’t find himself wanting to join them. He was happy just sitting on the sand. He could do this every day. With her.

Killian just nodded, leaning forward to brace his forearms on his knees. "It's great conditions out there. Perfect weather as well."

Emma let out a laugh, shaking her head. "I didn't come here to talk about the weather, Mr. Jones."

"And I didn't come out here to be interviewed," he said. "Yet here I am."

He looked back at her with a grin on his face, and sent a wink her way. She rolled her eyes but the smile didn’t fall from her face. Killian bit the inside of his cheek, noting how much more relaxed she was, and he wasn’t just talking about her attire. 

Emma pulled out the recorder, switching it on. "Can we go ahead and start?"

Killian nodded, and waited for the first question. He would be prepared this time.

"So," she began, "Maverick Invitationals start in January. Sources say that both you and Liam were invited to compete. Are you planning to go?”

"No...I can't. Not since...Liam is though, and I plan on staying in Half Moon Bay until he's finished with the competition in March."

Emma nodded, satisfied with his answer and decided not to pry into any personal matters.

"After our last interview was published, questions came pouring in. Readers want to know what’s the best thing that they can do when they begin learning how to surf and everything that surfing entails.”

Killian hummed, thinking this one through. He'd learned many lessons over the course of the years, like if someone has a wave, you never steal it from them. It was considered impolite and extremely bad etiquette that would just lead to feuds and bad blood.

“I’d have to say, don't be afraid. And if you’re a beginner, it's necessary to take classes so you know the right way to do it, and so you won't get hurt."

The questions continued, and answers followed. They weren't that personal this time; she had covered those bases right off the bat. They had both gotten hungry as the sun hung high above their heads, so Killian gathered his surfboard and Emma collected her things, and they started walking. However, conversation strayed to other topics, and her recorder was turned off.

"So you're David Nolan's daughter," Killian asked, his tone disbelieving as he munched on a fry. They were sitting down at a beach hut, eating burgers and fries. Emma poked at her drink with her straw, frowning slightly. It wasn’t the first time someone would acknowledge the fact that she was the offspring of The David Nolan. 

“Yeah, I am."

Killian’s mind was blown. He found it hard to fathom the fact that she wasn’t out there on the waves surfing with the best of them, but he knew that there was more to the story. David Nolan was a renowned surfer, known for his innovative moves that always scored him high during competitions. But, tragedy struck, and Nolan had died in a shark attack. Killian had a better chance of winning the lottery than being attacked; it was just a coincidence that a shark thought that her father had looked like a seal, and he had been too far away for anyone to do anything but watch in horror. 

But it made sense.

"Swan," he asked, meeting her gaze as she looked up. "Do you know how to surf?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback!!! This chapter is shorter.

Killian pulled at her hand, tugging her towards the ocean, his board in his other hand.

"Come on, Swan," he said, tossing a grin over his shoulder. "I'm going to teach you how to surf."

Behind him, she sighed, but didn't pull away from him. Killian paused, glancing back at their mound of possessions that lay on the beach but wasn't overly concerned. The beach was near empty and they would be able to spot anyone who would try to make a dash for their things. His eyes skimmed over Emma's bikini clad body, enjoying the view. Smiling, he lifted his eyes.

Emma gave him a disapproving look as he made no effort to hide his wandering gaze, and grabbed the board from him and walked out a bit further. Killian didn't follow her, his eyes watching the way she walked, her bikini bottoms doing wonders to him.

He jolted, blinking rapidly as he came out of his haze. Jogging, Killian caught up with Emma. "This is fine," he said. The water was knee deep. Deep enough so she could get a feel for getting up and down. "Hop on, love."

Emma bit her lip and slid onto the board easily, straddling it. Killian's spine tingled as he watched her shifted her body to get comfortable. He was almost jealous of the surf board and couldn't help but fantasize her straddling him in the same manner as she did now. 

"Alright. Now lay down, and then try and get into a standing position." Killian held the board for her to keep her near him as the waves broke a few feet away. This is where is was hardest to learn, but it would prepare her. He watched as she got up.

"Try and relax. Your movements are stiff," he told her, grabbing her calf. "Think of it as you're one with the ocean, so your movements need to be as fluid as it."

Emma nodded, moving and sitting down. She did it so quickly that the hand gripping her calf ended brushing her arm. Killian smirked at the contact but turned his attention back to the lesson he was trying to teach. "Again."

After numerous instructions, they were finally out deeper, the waves lapping at Killan's neck. When a good wave swelled underneath them the surfer nodded to the blonde. With mischief in her eye, Emma paddled out, standing easily. Her board caught the wave, and soon she was surfing, with the ease of a professional.

Killian's eyes narrowed.

The minx.


	4. Chapter 4

The next encounter they had began with Emma finding Killian asleep on the sand. Without distrubing his slumber, she laid her towel down beside him. Emma settled on her stomach, and reach back to untie her bikini top to prevent tan lines. Folding her arms beneath her head, she too was lulled to sleep by the waves and the warmth of the sun. 

When Killian woke up he wasn't expecting to find the journalist asleep beside him. For a moment he wondered if this was a dream, or the heat had messed with his mind. But he knew this was far too real to be a figment of his imagination. He grinned, sitting up on his surfboard that he had fallen asleep on; it was harder to steal if someone was on top of it.

His blue eyes found her bare back, and then to the red bikini strings that sat loose on either side. 'Shit'. She must've done that on purpose. Killian pursed his lips, smirking as a thought appeared. He leaned and grabbed her SPF sunscreen, squirting some in his hands. Rubbing them together, the surfer brought his hands down, and starting massaging the lotion into her skin. 

Emma's moan had surprised him. He just smiled and continued, going until she woke up. Her eyelids fluttered, and after a moment of confused haze, she looked over her shoulder. Green eyes widened after she realized what was happening, and she uncharacteristically squeaked, reaching back and tying her bikini straps. 

"Had a nice nap, love?" Killian teased, rubbing the rest of the sunscreen on his wetsuit. Emma rolled her eyes and sat up, her loose hair falling into her face. Killian reached, brushing it out of the way. 

"Haha," she replied. "Very funny."

Killian just grinned. Every time he saw her, she had less clothing on, and each time leaving less to the imagination. His eyes raked over her figure, but soon found her eyes again. 

"I thought you couldn't surf, Swan. But what you did a week ago was no beginner's luck, doll."

Emma bit her lip and looked down. "I'm David Nolan's daughter, Jones. Did you really expect his offspring to not know how to do the thing he lived for?" 

Killian smiled a bit. "Well, my father was a farmer, and yet I can't plow the fields to save my life."

Emma smiled, laughing gently. She leaned back a bit, propping up with her hands. Killian watched as her eyes fluttered closed, and her head tilted to find the sun. She was beautiful, her skin was bronzing, her eyelashes were resting on her cheeks, and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, strands falling free with the brush of the wind. Killian leaned forward a bit. 

"Miss Swan," he said. "I'd hate to interrupt your sunbathing, but why are you here? You told me that we had finished the interview the last time I saw you."

A hum answered him, and her mouth stayed shut. The sounds of waves crashing down filled the silence in between them. Killian was about to get up, when she started talking. 

"There's a SOJA concert tonight, and I have two tickets. Want to join me?" Emma asked, her eyes opening and finding his. Killian blinked. 

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe."

Well, I'll be damned, he thought. Killian never thought that the woman in front of him would've asked him out. Never. 

"What time should I pick you up for dinner," he asked. 

Emma laughed, her head falling backwards, and Killian's eyes fell to her exposed neck. "What makes you think I want dinner?"

"You didn't say no." Emma moved, leaning forward, her nose nearly brushing his. 

"No, I didn't."

It was then that the surfer noticed how close they were. Killian's eyelids slipped shut halfway, her lips were right there.. Her hand fell to his thigh, and swiftly she stood. A shaky sigh escaped through his lips as he looked up at the blonde standing above him. Damn her. 

"You can come by my place at 5:30," she said. "I live in the apartments on third street, the grey ones. I'll buzz you in." Emma collected her towel and bag. As she walked past, she looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. 

He was so screwed.


End file.
